Un día de verano
by Cris Snape
Summary: Aunque ese día de verano comienza de forma prometedora, todo termina por venirse abajo después de una importante charla que tiene lugar durante el desayuno y que cambiará la vida de los hermanos Potter para siempre. Historia escrita para el reto "Una imagen, una historia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**UN DÍA DE VERANO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Una imagen, una historia"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

_El fanart que inspira esta historia fue propuesto por __**Baby I´m a Natural Disaster**__. La obra pertenece a __**Minos336**__ y podéis encontrarla en el siguiente link (quitad los espacios, ya sabéis): __** minos336 . deviantart art / Potter-boys-61898923. **__Espero que os guste la historia. Besetes._

* * *

Fiel a su costumbre, James había sido el primero en levantarse aquella mañana. En septiembre comenzaría su último curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y, puesto que formaba parte del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, quería mantenerse en forma. No habían ganado la copa en los últimos cuatro años y James quería despedirse a lo grande. Y con victoria, a ser posible. Por ese motivo madrugaba más que nadie, para entrenar antes de que hiciera demasiado calor y resultara imposible abandonar la casa.

Para cuando Albus se levantó, el mayor de los hermanos Potter ya estaba duchado y preparado para tomarse un abundante desayuno. En realidad le había fastidiado un poco que su madre no lo hubiera preparado todo. James odiaba meterse en la cocina, pero de todas formas había preparado zumo de naranja y huevos revueltos y había sacado los bollitos que su progenitora guardaba en la despensa.

Albus, que había tenido serios problemas para peinarse una vez más, apenas saludó a su hermano y se sentó a la mesa. Últimamente estaba de muy mal humor porque había discutido con Malfoy poco antes de que terminara el curso y no habían sido capaces de reconciliarse antes de las vacaciones. James no entendía por qué su hermano se empeñaba en ser amigo de ese idiota, pero ya se había hartado de dar consejos. Albus nunca hacía caso de nadie.

El chico se sirvió un vaso de zumo y unos huevos y frunció el ceño en cuanto los probó. Estaban saladísimos y él odiaba la sal en la comida. Se preguntó qué le había pasado a su madre para hacer aquella cosa tan asquerosa, pero al mirar a James se dio cuenta de quién era el cocinero. Le observaba con expectación, esperando un veredicto que no tardó en llegar.

— ¿Los has hecho tú? —James asintió—. Agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia, de verdad, pero la próxima vez procura mantenerte alejado de los fogones. ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Tan malos están?

— Vamos a ver, James. ¿Los has probado?

— No.

— ¿Y a qué estás esperando?

Con cierto temor, James cargó el huevo en un tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca. No lo escupió de puro milagro y, aunque le había molestado un poco la actitud de Albus, se lo perdonó enseguida.

— Tienes razón. ¡Qué asco!

— Al menos el zumo está bueno y los bollos blandos. El desayuno no se ha echado a perder.

James le dio la razón y se dispuso a hacer una pregunta que, finalmente, fue formulada por otra persona.

— ¿Habéis visto a mamá? —Lily acababa de irrumpir en la cocina, todo nervio y determinación—. Tenemos que ir de compras y no la encuentro por ninguna parte.

— ¿De compras? —James alzó una ceja—. ¿Otra vez? ¡Pero si estuvisteis la semana pasada!

— Se me olvidó comprarme un vestido.

— ¿Para qué quieres un vestido?

— Pues para tener uno. ¿Para qué va a ser? Todas las chicas tienen que tener vestidos para ir a fiestas y…

— Pero Lily —Albus intervino, sus pupilas tiñéndose de cierta malicia—. Si a ti nadie te invita a fiestas.

— Porque son imbéciles.

— Porque temen que te conviertas en una hidra rabiosa, más bien.

— ¡Yo no soy una hidra, idiota!

Aquello amenazaba con convertirse en una discusión en toda regla, así que James sirvió un vaso de zumo y se lo entregó a su hermana para apaciguar los ánimos.

— ¿Quieres un poco? Lo he hecho yo.

— ¿Tú? —La desconfianza se hizo patente en los ojos de la chica—. ¿Y qué le has puesto?

— Sólo zumo de naranja.

— Ya. Y yo voy y me lo creo.

— ¡Vamos, Lily! Jamás haría nada en contra de mis hermanitos.

— ¿No? ¿Y aquella vez en la que añadiste no sé qué cosa a mi bote de champú y el pelo se me puso verde?

— Era verde Slytherin. E hice aquello con toda mi buena voluntad. Quería que fueras a juego con Scamander.

Lily le miró como si le estuviera perdonando la vida y también tomó asiento. Y sí, al final bebió zumo.

— James, eres aún más idiota que Albus.

— Eso es bueno, Jamie —Albus palmeó la espalda de su hermano—. Al menos eres capaz de superarme en algo.

— ¡Ja, ja! ¡Qué gracioso eres!

Aunque por un instante había estado a punto de producirse una pequeña batalla campal, algo no del todo inusual cuando los tres Potter estaban juntos, la sangre finalmente no llegó al río. Se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa y charlaron tranquilamente mientras desayunaban. James quiso picar a su hermano recordándole su pelea con Scorpius Malfoy, pero justo en ese momento sus padres irrumpieron en la cocina.

Tanto Harry como Ginny estaban extraordinariamente serios. Sus hijos no tenían forma de saberlo, pero en los últimos meses habían dedicado mucho tiempo a hablar sobre lo que estaban a punto de comunicarles a los chicos. Agradecían que hubieran pasado todo el curso académico en Hogwarts porque, de esa forma, tuvieron tiempo para pensar en lo adecuado o erróneo de dar aquel paso. A ambos les gustó observar a los chicos mientras interaccionaban y se sentían orgullosos por lo bien que se llevaban. Lamentaban estropear un momento tan pacífico y alegre, pero no podían seguir esperando. La situación era insostenible.

Harry dio un paso adelante y carraspeó mientras procuraba armarse de valor. James les dedicó una sonrisa animosa y alzó una jarra en la que quedaba algo de zumo de naranja.

— ¡Al fin llegáis! ¿Queréis desayunar? Que tengáis muy claro que estos dos perezosos no han movido un dedo y toda la comida la he preparado yo.

— No probéis los huevos —Intervino Albus con unas evidentes ganas de chinchar—. Están horrorosos.

— Gracias chicos —De buen grado, Harry se hubiera sentado junto a sus hijos y se hubiese olvidado de los asuntos pendientes, pero Ginny tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía absolutamente decidida. Tenía razón. No podían seguir esperando—. Mamá y yo tenemos algo que deciros.

— Queremos que sepáis que lo hemos pensado mucho y que ha sido muy difícil para nosotros tomar esta determinación —Ginny también había avanzado hacia delante, captando la atención de sus hijos. Los tres chicos Potter se habían puesto tan serios como sus progenitores—. Nos hubiera gustado no tener que llegar a este punto, pero creemos que es lo mejor para todos.

— Además, a vosotros no os afectará para nada —Harry sonrió. Tenía pinta de querer convencerse a sí mismo de algo—. Pasáis casi todo el año en Hogwarts y en vacaciones nos las arreglaremos.

— Hemos pospuesto el momento algún tiempo porque erais muy pequeños, pero estamos seguros de que los tres sois lo suficientemente maduros como para entender lo que pasa y esperamos contar con vuestro apoyo.

— Eso es muy importante para los dos porque, ante todo, queremos seguir siendo una familia.

James, Albus y Lily habían escuchado a sus padres en silencio, pero no sabían a qué venía aquella parrafada. Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas repletas de confusión y fue el mayor el que tomó la palabra.

— ¿Qué queréis decirnos? Porque no me estoy enterando de nada. Y apuesto a que Albus y Lily tampoco.

— Veréis, chicos —Harry carraspeó de nuevo. No quería tener que decir aquello, pero debía hacerlo—. Mamá y yo hemos decidido que vamos a separarnos.

Si en ese momento hubiera caído un alfiler en el suelo de la cocina, el sonido hubiera hecho eco en las paredes. James abrió la boca y la cerró, incapaz de reaccionar. Albus se puso en pie, poniéndose un poco pálido y clavando las uñas en la mesa. Y Lily, que siempre había tenido un carácter de los mil demonios, se puso más roja que un tomate y, levantándose, explotó.

— ¿Qué?

— Que vamos a separarnos, Lily —Dijo Ginny, dando un paso en su dirección—. Papá y yo nos hemos querido mucho, pero ya no estamos enamorados y creemos que lo mejor para todos es que cada uno siga su propio camino.

Lily parpadeó y rechazó con cierta violencia la caricia materna. A nadie le sorprendió que empezara a gritar.

— ¡Querréis decir que es lo mejor para vosotros! ¡Sois unos egoístas! ¡No quiero saber nada!

Se fue corriendo. Ginny hizo ademán de ir tras ella, pero Harry la detuvo. Sabía que lo mejor era darle algún tiempo para que asimilara la noticia. Su hija siempre tuvo muy mal genio y tendía a tranquilizarse una vez pasado el impacto inicial. Ginny sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar y realmente deseaba poder hacer entender a su hija que la separación era lo mejor, pero Albus y James también eran importantes y seguramente estaban sufriendo tanto como su hermana.

— En el fondo no me sorprende —Murmuró James, clavando los ojos en el suelo. Sabía que debía mostrarse más maduro y tranquilo que los otros porque era el mayor—. Alguna vez os he escuchado discutir, pero no le di importancia. ¿Desde cuándo estáis así?

Harry y Ginny se miraron, un poco desconcertados por aquella reacción. Fue el brujo el que respondió tras encogerse de hombros.

— Hace bastante tiempo que nada es como era al principio del matrimonio, pero la situación se volvió insostenible desde hace un par de años.

— Ya.

— Lily era muy pequeña entonces, por eso hemos esperado.

— Pero cuando estábamos en Hogwarts…

— Vivíamos en la misma casa, pero no compartíamos tantas cosas como antes —Explicó Ginny con suavidad.

— ¿Hay terceras personas?

— ¡Claro que no!

— Hemos dejado de querernos, sólo eso.

— Vale —James carraspeó y miró a Albus, que seguía muy quieto y con los ojos fijos en el suelo—. Si creéis que es lo mejor, supongo que está bien. ¿No crees, hermanito?

El chico no respondió. Con cierto aire ausente, se levantó y se marchó de la cocina. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y ése alguien no estaba en la casa precisamente.

— Voy a ver cómo está Lily —Dijo James cuando su hermano desapareció de su vista—. Intentaré que se calme.

— Gracias, hijo —Su padre no pudo contener las ganas de darle un abrazo—. Sentimos lo que ha pasado.

El chico no añadió nada más. Se marchó también, dejando a sus progenitores solos en la cocina. Con el corazón en un puño, Ginny se desplomó sobre una silla y controló las ganas de ponerse a llorar. Imaginó que ese momento sería duro, pero no pensó que fuera a serlo tanto.

— Ya está —Suspiró Harry, sentándose a su lado—. No hay vuelta atrás.

— ¿Crees que nos estamos equivocando? Quizá podríamos haber esperado un poco más de tiempo.

— ¿Hasta cuándo? No, Ginny. Hemos hecho lo correcto. Nos merecemos una oportunidad para ser felices.

— Hemos sido felices.

— Últimamente no demasiado. Odio discutir contigo.

— Yo también —La mujer apretó la mano de su marido—. Ojalá todo volviera a ser como antes, cuando terminó la guerra y empezamos a vivir juntos. Entonces sí que nos iba todo bien.

Sí. Tenían muchas ganas de comerse el mundo y recuperar todo el tiempo que Voldemort les había robado. El problema fue que vivieron demasiado deprisa y terminaron empachados. Sabían que habían cometido un error al casarse tan jóvenes y, aunque no se arrepentía de nada, consideraba que hubiera sido mejor para todos tomarse las cosas con más calma. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Ahora tocaba asumir las consecuencias de sus actos y esperar a que sus hijos pudieran hacerlo también.

* * *

— Lily. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de abrirme la puerta?

— ¡No!

— Venga, tía. No seas cría.

— ¡Vete a la mierda, James! No quiero saber nada de ninguno de vosotros.

El mayor de los hermanos Potter suspiró. Llevaba cinco minutos intentando convencer a su hermana para que le dejara entrar en la habitación, pero Lily era condenadamente terca. Había sellado su dormitorio con un hechizo para que nadie la molestara, pero James tenía bastante experiencia echándolos abajo. Siempre había sido un placer para él molestar a sus hermanos pequeños, así que se dejó de tonterías y abrió la puerta de sopetón.

Lily daba vueltas por el cuarto, todavía roja y bufando como un toro. Si alguien esperaba encontrársela hecha un mar de lágrimas y hundida la miseria, evidentemente se equivocaba. Porque Lily no era de las que lloraban. Presumía de fortaleza y prefería destrozar cosas y gritar antes de derramar una sola lágrima. No obstante, James la conocía perfectamente y sabía que en ese momento no necesitaba romper un cristal o darle un puñetazo a una pared.

— ¿Qué haces? —Gritó la chica en cuanto le vio entrar—. ¡No puedes estar aquí! ¡Largo o te echaré un mocomurciélago!

— ¡Cuánto miedo me das! —Espetó con sorna su hermano, cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. Quiero ser auror. Si intentas maldecirme, te ataré y amordazaré hasta que te calmes.

— ¡Eres odioso!

— Puede, pero de todas formas tenemos que hablar. ¿Nos sentamos o prefieres seguir dando vueltas como un animal enjaulado?

La chica apretó los dientes y, aunque lo que más le apetecía era abrirle la cabeza en dos, se resignó a lo inevitable. Por lo general, James era un chico afable y despreocupado, pero tan testarudo como ella. Si se proponía algo, no se detenía hasta conseguirlo. Así pues, los hermanos se sentaron sobre la cama y él empezó a hablar.

— Sé que lo de papá y mamá es muy fuerte, pero…

— ¿Muy fuerte, dices? ¡Van a separarse! ¿Te parece normal?

— No te pongas así, Lily.

— ¡Son unos egoístas! No pueden venir y decirnos que ya no se quieren. ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

— Eso digo yo. ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? —Lily apretó dientes y puños, pero no respondió—. ¿Te crees que a mí me hace gracia que se vayan a separar? Me gustaría que siguieran juntos toda la vida, como los abuelos, pero si no quieren estar juntos, lo mejor es que no lo estén. ¿O prefieres verlos discutir un día sí y otro también hasta que no se aguanten?

— ¡No discuten tanto!

— Venga, hermanita. Haz memoria. Sí que discuten. O piensa en los tíos. ¿Te has dado cuenta cómo mira el tío Bill a la tía Fleur? ¿Crees que papá mira así a mamá? O intenta recordar la última vez que tuvieron algún gesto cómplice, o un beso o un abrazo.

Lily puso morritos y las ganas de llorar fueron en aumento porque James tenía toda la razón del mundo. Aunque no había querido verlo, la realidad era tal y como la describía su hermano. Lo único que sus padres hacían era discutir. Siempre, estuvieran donde estuvieran.

— Sé que no es justo —El brujo, que parecía haberse dando cuenta de que estaba a punto de claudicar ante el llanto, le pasó un brazo por los hombros para animarla—. Pero es lo que hay. Lo que importa es que ellos estén bien. Siempre podremos contar con los dos, pero si no quieren estar juntos, no podemos hacer nada.

Hubiera estado muy bien dejarse llevar por el abrazo de James y aceptar el consuelo que le ofrecía, pero Lily seguía negándose a llorar, ni ante él ni ante nadie. Así pues, se puso en pie de un brinco y lo apartó de su lado.

— Vete —Espetó con suma determinación.

— Lily…

— ¡He dicho que te vayas!

James se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

— Me voy si es lo que quieres, pero deja de ser tan tonta, anda.

Lily sintió la furia subiéndole por el pecho. De buen grado le hubiera arrojado algo a aquel cretino, lo que fuera, pero James ya no estaba allí. Mejor. Necesitaba estar sola.

* * *

— No sé ni por qué he venido.

Justo cuando Albus empezaba a pensar que Scorpius estaba lo suficientemente enfadado con él como para hacer oídos sordos a su petición, escuchó la voz a su espalda. Después de lo que acababa de ocurrir en casa, la discusión en Hogwarts le parecía algo estúpido y sin sentido, pero entendía perfectamente el mosqueo del chico. Albus se dio media vuelta para mirarle y le sonrió, aliviado y más necesitado de su consuelo que nunca. Al igual que a James, no le había sorprendido que sus padres quisieran separarse, pero era una situación dura y no se sentía totalmente preparado para afrontarla.

— ¡Scorpius!

— Sigo pensando que eres un cretino. Y estoy esperando una disculpa.

Sí, quizá se la debiera, pero Albus no quería hablar de eso. No quería enfadarse con Malfoy y, definitivamente, no quería discutir. Por eso dio un paso hacia delante y cortó sus reproches de sopetón.

— Mis padres van a separarse.

Scorpius se quedó muy serio. Boqueó como un pez, incapaz de decir nada, y observó fijamente a Albus. El chico aguantaba el tipo estoicamente, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba muy dolido.

— ¿Han roto? ¿Como esos muggles que se van cada uno por su lado?

Albus asintió, un poco contrariado por el tono que había usado su amigo al hablar. Scorpius no conocía a muchas parejas separadas porque entre las familias de sangrepura no era algo que se hiciera demasiado a menudo, pero de todas formas se le veía demasiado sorprendido.

— Dicen que ya no se quieren y que lo mejor para todos es vivir lejos uno de otro. Llevan mucho tiempo sin llevarse bien y yo… —Albus suspiró y se pasó las manos por el pelo—. No sé qué pensar.

— ¡Oh!

— ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir?

— Es que es una situación un poco rara. No conozco a nadie que tenga a sus padres separados. ¿Qué quieres que diga?

— ¡Yo que sé! Pues que no pasa nada, que todo va a salir bien.

— Es que no sé si va a salir bien, Albus. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que va a pasar.

Scorpius no le estaba ayudando mucho. El chico tuvo ganas de salir corriendo o de gritarle con todas sus fuerzas, pero estaban en mitad del Callejón Diagón. De hecho, no era el mejor sitio del mundo para hablar sobre aquello. A Albus le vino a la cabeza que la noticia sobre sus padres pudiera llegar a oídos indiscretos y temió que los periódicos pudieran publicarlo todo en primera plana, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que pensar todo aquello era estúpido. De todas formas, todo el mundo se iba a enterar. Todos en la comunidad mágica hablarían sobre ello y sus padres tenían que aguantar igual que habían aguantado muchas cosas. Y él y sus hermanos también. Iba a ser terrible.

— Lily se ha puesto hecha una furia —Comentó cuando comprendió que Scorpius no sabía qué decir—. James se lo ha tomado mejor. Hizo algunas preguntas y me abrió los ojos.

— ¿En qué sentido?

— Me ayudó a darme cuenta de que mis padres llevaban mucho tiempo sin llevarse bien. No creo que quisieran que esto pasara, pero ha pasado y tenemos que aceptarlo. Todos.

Scorpius suspiró. Albus estaba allí, tragándose su orgullo y mirándole con ojillos de perrito abandonado, para buscar su apoyo, y él no estaba haciendo un buen papel. Y hasta hace unos minutos podría haber estado muy enfadado con él, pero el problema que el chico tenía a cuestas era más importante que cualquier estúpida disputa.

— Mira, Albus. No sé qué va a pasar, pero puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa. Para eso están los amigos.

Fue muy agradable ver esa sonrisa en la sonrisa del brujo. Scorpius terminó por pasarle un brazo por los hombros y lo invitó a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en el Caldero Chorreante. Pensaba darle unas cuantas horas de tregua antes de que se viera obligado a volver a casa para enfrentar su problema de cara.

* * *

Sus padres subieron a la habitación un rato antes para comentarle que se iban a casa del tío Ron y la tía Hermione para anunciarles la noticia antes de contarlo en La Madriguera. Lily no se había tomado la molestia de dirigirles la palabra, demasiado enfadada como para fingir que quería mantener con ellos una conversación civilizada. Se había pasado todo el día encerrada en su habitación, intentando relajarse y ordenar sus ideas. Seguía pareciéndole que sus progenitores eran unos egoístas, pero sabía que patalear no le serviría de nada. Ellos habían tomado su decisión y no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarla.

Sólo bajó a la cocina porque tenía hambre. Vio a James sentado en el jardín trasero y se dio cuenta de que, aunque estuviera intentando hacerse el duro y el comprensivo, lo estaba pasando igual de mal que los demás. Podía verlo en su cabeza hundida y su expresión seria. Lily le observó a través de la ventana de la cocina mientras mordisqueaba una manzana y sintió lástima de él. Había ido a su cuarto para prestarle un poco de apoyo y lo había rechazado cruelmente.

— Hola, Lily.

Albus había vuelto al fin. Era obvio que había buscado consuelo en brazos de Scorpius y Lily quiso darle una colleja por haberse alejado de James y por haber hecho partícipe de sus problemas a aquel cretino insoportable.

— ¿Ya le has contado tus penas a Malfoy?

— No empieces. Te recuerdo que tú te has encerrado en tu habitación como si tuvieras ocho años.

— No sé cómo puedes fiarte de ese asqueroso.

— Te he dicho que no empieces. Ya sé que te cae fatal y me da lo mismo —Albus suspiró y se acercó a la ventana también—. Además, no me apetece que peleemos. Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre papá y mamá.

— Han dejado claro que lo que nosotros tengamos que decir les da igual.

Albus le miró con cierto reproche, pero no le dijo nada porque sabía que sería inútil. Lily iba a necesitar más que un puñado de horas para asimilar la realidad.

— ¿Qué está haciendo James?

— Ni idea, pero yo diría que ha estado llorando.

— Lo que nos faltaba.

A pesar de parecer contrariado y de acompañar sus palabras con un bufido, Albus salió al exterior para reunirse con su hermano. Al verlo un poco más cerca, comprendió que las sospechas de Lily eran ciertas. Pobre James. Podía intentar ser maduro y permanecer sereno, pero no era tan fuerte.

— ¿Tenemos gnomos en el jardín? —Preguntó Albus tras darle una palmada en la espalda. James le miró inquisitivamente y terminó por sonreír—. Como miras todo con tanto interés.

— He visto un par de ellos correteando cerca de la valla, pero no tengo ganas de cazarlos —El mayor de los Potter suspiró—. Has estado con Malfoy. ¿Cierto?

— No me eches la bronca como Lily o tendré que mandarte al cuerno.

— No voy a echarte la bronca. Me parece bien que hayas hablado con alguien.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Has hablado con alguien?

— He intentado hacer entrar en razón a Lily, pero si has hablado con ella te habrás dando cuenta de que no lo he conseguido.

— Cuidadito con lo que dices, James —La aludida acababa de llegar. Se sentó junto a sus hermanos y, aunque estaba de mal humor, acertó a dedicarles a ambos una sonrisa—. Porque como a alguno de los dos se os ocurra llamarme hipogrifo rabioso, os vais a enterar.

— Me das exactamente el mismo miedo que esta mañana, hermanita —Dijo Albus—. Ya sabes lo que dicen. Perro ladrador, poco mordedor.

— ¡Eso! Vosotros ponedme a prueba, venga.

James soltó un resoplido de risa y se hartó de estar deprimido. Era terrible llevar encima la carga del hermano mayor y, aunque tenía la sensación de que al día siguiente todo volvería a ser horrible, decidió unirse a una pequeña batalla dialéctica con sus hermanos pequeños. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para preocuparse por problemas sin solución aparente.

* * *

Comunicarles su decisión a Ron y Hermione no había sido tan difícil. Ambos sabían que su matrimonio hacía aguas desde hacía algún tiempo y se habían mostrado comprensivos y dispuestos a echarles un cable cuando la bomba estallara en el seno de la familia Weasley. Seguro que Molly y Arthur iban a llevarse un buen disgusto, pero tendrían que acostumbrarse a la idea, como todo el mundo. Iba a ser doloroso, pero era un dolor necesario.

Ni a Ginny ni a Harry le gustaba la situación. Lo ocurrido durante el desayuno les había dejado seriamente trastornados y decidieron que, en cuanto llegaran a casa, reunirían a los chicos para hablar nuevamente con ellos. Tenían muchas cosas que aclarar y esperaban que se encontraran bien. Aunque cada uno había reaccionado de forma diferente, los tres estaban igual de heridos y necesitaban ser tratados con el mismo cuidado.

No obstante, al llegar al Valle de Godric se dieron cuenta de que, tal vez, la conversación podría posponerse hasta el día siguiente. Los chicos estaban en el jardín, riendo e intentando atrapar a un par de gnomos rebeldes. Estaban de buen humor y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para abrir los ojos a la realidad.

Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

_Al fin he cumplido con una de mis más viejas fantasías: separar a Ginny y a Harry. No es una novedad en el fandom, pero es la primera vez que yo lo hago y me siento muy bien. ¡Ay, qué placer! Poco más puedo añadir. Espero que os haya gustado y que os animéis a dejar algún comentario. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
